


【姐梦】一则爱情故事

by yesNoMaybe_403



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesNoMaybe_403/pseuds/yesNoMaybe_403
Kudos: 1





	【姐梦】一则爱情故事

永远喜欢一对一的双向爱恋。

故事主角: Jiejie X Yimeng

* * *

这世界上很多事情没有来由，不讲道理，爱与不爱都是其中之一。

陈铭墉前十九年的人生里，一直活得像个情场过客，爱他的人很多，他爱过的也有那么几个，可往往到了临门一脚，他选择全身而退，或许也可以叫做落荒而逃，看你怎么想了。在外人眼里，他就像白日里的梦幻泡影，见着了不代表拥有，抓住过却无法永恒。

承诺什么的，最讨厌了，这是他常在心里默念的话。总有人以为自己能是浪子的最后一站，就像第一次看到他朝自己笑时那般心生误解，其实他对每个人都那样笑，笑也不代表他快乐。

"你可不可以不要走，哪怕是为了......不能不走吗？"赵礼杰红着眼死死盯着眼前人，手上劲儿越来越大，声音却越来越小。他就着刚刚的湿润一点点撕咬下匐在唇上干裂的死皮，霎时鲜血就顺着裂纹浮了上来。他需要疼痛帮忙把后半句差点脱口而出的话咽下，还是不要自取其辱了。

既然没什么非走不可的理由，只是不想留罢了。

就在他准备放手，装作不甚在乎地让眼前人要走快走的时候，陈铭墉踮起脚一把环住了他的脖颈。

"不是的，不是你想的那样。"

温热的触感告诉他，陈铭墉在吻他。舌尖小心翼翼地浸润每一片因干燥而翘起的皮肤，再一寸一寸细细地抚平，边舔边发出微弱的喘息，像是饿了许久的奶猫，比呻吟还要催情。

"陈铭墉你总是这样，在你抛弃别人之前，不给人活路。既然要走，现在这样又算什么事......"

赵礼杰没有办法，他受不了陈铭墉拿湿润的眸子抬头看他的样子，无论在哪，那双眼睛仿佛在他心脏中心种了蛊，牵了丝，只看一眼，就肖想对他做最肮脏下流的事情，也想给他全部的温柔。他发出一声讥笑，如果面前有张镜子，自己现在应该很狼狈吧，可惜当初没有学着抽烟，要是有支烟就好了。

"杰杰，我......"

又是这个眼神。

赵礼杰突然一把掐住面前小奶猫纤细的腰肢，暴风骤雨般开始回吻，霸道十足，只有接吻的时候才能让他把眼睛闭上。

逼仄的空间牢牢禁锢住两人，涎水顺着唇舌的激烈交缠缓缓流下，心跳如擂鼓。手指钻过衣服下摆摸了进去，一寸寸皮肉他都再熟悉不过，就算不看，也能立刻回想起它们承欢的样子。

陈铭墉刚洗了澡，没来得及擦身体乳，手指捋过皮肤的时候，粗暴的有些生疼。

"嘶，你轻点"，被弄疼了的埋怨听起来像是娇嗔，"杰杰......轻点...呃你顶到我了..."

赵礼杰一边亲他的耳廓，一边把下身贴上他的胯骨，那处硬物早已肿大不堪，眼前就是救命的良药。可是他怕他疼，还在尽力做着前戏。他知道他喜欢被亲耳朵，接下去得是脖子，那里有颗痣，每次被亲的时候，都会喘得更热烈，他喜欢听他喘。

"要么？"赵礼杰温柔地蹭了蹭他的脸颊，在征得同意，同时伸手在寻找着什么。

"别找了，直接进来吧，我吃药了。"

陈铭墉歪靠在床头，双目有些失焦，他把赵礼杰的手拽了回来，主动脱去了自己的上衣，露出胸前两点朱红。

"抱抱我好吗？杰杰。"他抱着赵礼杰的腰，脑袋靠在他的胸口，手指在脊柱上来回摩挲描摹着他的脊骨，嗫嚅道。

"好。"

赵礼杰每次都笑他像个树袋熊，总是要抱抱，做的时候痛了要抱，累了也要抱，现在要走了也不忘了要抱。

裤子褪到地上，陈铭墉的腿自然地攀上了赵礼杰的腰，两个人很快又重新吻在了一起，蜻蜓点水，亲一下就分开，然后再亲一下，再分开，情欲极盛下的克制这是他俩特有的仪式。

"嗯......可以了杰杰，进来吧"，等到后穴已经可以容纳三根手指的时候，陈铭墉回过头发出了邀请。赵礼杰给他垫好枕头，双手掐着他腰，一寸一寸把自己送入，有些干涩。眼看着艳红的穴口逐渐适应，一张一合的努力吞吃。直到整根没入，柔软的内壁瞬间绞紧了柱身，分泌出的蜜液顺着腿根贴着皮肤一点点往外流，弄湿了被单。

房间里回荡着胯骨和臀肉撞击的声响。

陈铭墉把脸埋进枕头里，死命抓住周遭的床单，剧烈的冲撞让他仅能靠赵礼杰的双手勉强维持平衡。

"啊...坏掉了...要坏掉了......"他觉得今天的赵礼杰格外的凶。

如果换以往的陈铭墉肯定已经哭着喊着说不要了，可这次他在咬牙忍耐，想要延长欢愉。

说不清是情欲还是疼痛让他抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，泪水像断了线一样顺着脸颊流到脖子，全身的血液极速下涌，心脏砰砰的加速跳动。

剧烈的情潮达到顶峰，身下阴茎一股股喷出精液，溅在小腹上，溅在床单上。射精之后陈铭墉再也忍不住了，开始浪叫，"唔...你别...啊...啊...好大，慢点杰杰，哥哥，不要了......"下身迎合地更勤了。

"嗯？真不要了？"赵礼杰起了坏心，还真就装作听不懂人话乖乖松手停了下来，俯下身去叼着小猫颈侧的皮肉，装模作样地安抚"梦宝乖乖不哭了，我不动就是了。"

身后突然的停止，让陈铭墉顿时痒意难耐，心里暗骂了一句**。由于整个身体都被杰杰罩住了，他看不见，只能伸手向后胡乱的抓着。"赵礼杰你大爷，动啊你！杰杰！......哥哥！！"

眼见身下的小猫真急了，自己未抽离的一半也胀得难受，赵礼杰把他翻了个面，抱着再次贴心服务了起来。

"滚啊！！"

"你好凶啊，梦宝。"

"你别恶心我！！！"

笑着笑着，陈铭墉突然一口咬住他的肩膀，声音细的微不可察。

"我爱你，杰杰。"

短暂的沉默之后，赵礼杰紧紧搂住了怀里的小猫。

"我也是，我爱你，最爱你，陈一梦。"

我爱上了你，我想和你在一起，可能我们走不到最后，但我这次愿意冒险。

"你这次，真的别想跑了。"

"嗯，不跑了。"


End file.
